


All Tied Up

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acrobatics, Aerial Silk, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Suspension, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Isabel and Levi are practicing for an aerial dance performance. Levi suggests they take a break.Written for Kinktober.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have very minimal knowledge of aerial silk acrobatics. This probably is unrealistic as hell, but I enjoyed writing it and that's all that counts in my book.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 21.
> 
> Prompt: suspension

 

“Isabel, why are you trying so hard at this?” Levi sighs.

I look at my boyfriend, dangling upside down. The silk that I’m supposed to be using for acrobatics is tangled around my ankle. This should be an actual move, but I did it by accident. If the silk hadn’t caught me, I would have fallen twenty feet.

“This is one of your passions.” I shrug- or try to. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to try it. It looks beautiful when you do it.”

I also know that if I don’t do this, Mikasa Ackerman will take my place. I’m pretty sure she and Levi are cousins, but the media always assumes they’re married. It makes me jealous. I know they’re beautiful when they dance together, but Levi is my boyfriend. I want to be his aerial silk dance partner.

There’s one problem: I sometimes get nervous being in the air. I can get this down though. I just need practice. If I can learn ballet and gymnastics, I can learn aerial silk dancing.

I arch my back, grabbing the silk. My foot slips from its hold. I let myself fall, grabbing the silk with my hands. I see Levi rush forward to catch me, but I don’t need it. We’ve been doing this for weeks.

I just wrap myself in the silk too much. I’ll figure it out though. Farlan and Hange have been teaching me too.

I carefully slide down the silk until I feel Levi’s arms wrap around me. He turns me to face him as my feet touch the mat.

Levi looks at me, his stormy eyes are slightly worried. I smile, winding my arms around his neck.

“Issy…” he starts, but I kiss him. I don’t want to hear him worrying about my safety. Everything will be fine. I’ve only fallen once and he caught me.

“When do we move to the rain room?” I ask, leaving his arms to climb the silk again.

“When you can do the routine dry without messing up.”

The rain room is a special room in this theater where we’ll be performing for an audience and some judges. The stage is separated from the crowd by glass… and its raining on the stage. I don’t know how, but some artist created a rainstorm for dancers to use. I think Hange had a hand in it.

The song we chose to dance is Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay. We’ll be using aerial silk and ballet in our dance. Levi picked up ballet a lot easier than I’ve been picking up aerial silk. We've been spending every free moment practicing. Even now, it’s gotten so late we’re the only ones left in the dance studio.

“Your problem is that you don’t trust the silk. You need to trust that it will hold you without wrapping it so much.” Levi climbs his own silk easily, stopping just below me.

I carefully wrap myself in the white silk, heeding his advice. Levi’s hands stop me when I twist too much, his fingers lingering on my skin.

I’m wearing boyshorts panties and a tunic shirt. That’s all. My breasts aren’t large enough to require a bra. I don’t really care about wearing pants when it’s just Levi around. It helps me to feel the silk on my bare skin anyways.

When I look down at Levi, his fingers are still lingering on my skin. I shiver. Years of being together and Levi’s touch still can still make me melt.

Levi climbs up the silk until we’re at eye level. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. It’s distracting, but I like it. I trust Levi with my life. I know he won’t let me fall.

I let him guide my legs through the silk as we kiss. I try to pay attention to what he’s doing. Levi has been doing this since he was a kid. He knows what he’s doing. It’s hard to focus with his tongue in my mouth though.

His hands move to my arms. He wraps them in the silk.

“I thought we could try something new if you’re up to it,” he murmurs, kissing my jaw, “we can take a break from practicing.”

I smirk. I’m always up for trying new things and we have been practicing for hours. “Alright, Levi.”

“Turn around and do a back flip,” he instructs.

I nod, twisting my body. It takes a bit of contortion, but I’m fairly good at flips. Levi’s hands grab my hips as soon as I’m upside down. He’s adjusted himself. He’s up higher. My face is level with his crotch.

I immediately understand where this is going. _Hell yes_.

Levi spreads my legs, kissing my thighs. I have to maneuver myself even more carefully to pull down his leggings.

As soon as his cock springs free, I take him in my mouth. My shirt is nearly falling over my face, but I don’t care. It’s caught on my chin, so it doesn’t interfere with me sucking him off.

Levi groans, his fingers digging into my thighs. “You’re so impatient, Is.”

I hum in agreement. The blood is rushing to my head, but it only arouses me in this situation. I swirl my tongue around his tip. Levi makes another quiet sound.

He pushes my panties aside. I tremble. I know he’s wrapped me up securely. He wouldn’t risk my safety for exotic sex. If Levi had any doubt about it, we would be on the mat.

So, I let go of the silk in my hands. I grab onto his hips. I bob my head eagerly, taking him deeper into my mouth.

Levi’s teeth scrape over my clit. I exhale through my nose. I try to focus on giving Levi pleasure, but, damn, his tongue is distracting as it dances on my pussy.

It doesn’t take long for me to orgasm. It never does. Levi knows how to work my body. It’s probably a good thing right now. I feel dizzy from being upside down and orgasming. I don’t even notice when Levi cums.

I have a mouth full of semen as Levi guides my body again. I swallow it down after he gets me standing upright in the silk. Levi wipes something off my lips with his thumb. He’s smirking.

“Your face is so red, Issy.”

I roll my eyes and bite his chin. “Get me down? I feel like jelly.”

Levi chuckles. He untangles me from the silk, keeping one arm around my waist. When I’m free, he lowers both of us to the mat.

I hear whistling as we fix our clothes. I whip my head around. Hange is smiling at us manically.

“You guys should incorporate that into your routine,” they shout, applauding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other fic for day 21.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
